Picture Perfect
by Kitkat200725
Summary: Betrayl, angst, attraction, confusion, seduction... and photography! A photo shoot on the beach where feelings are revealed. Will Sakura accept Syaoran's feelings? SS R&R Complete! Extra: Epilogue Parts 1 and 2 added!
1. Chapta 1: Broken

Hiya this is chapta 1 and I'm the author Kit Kat! I've always started fanfics on my own but never published them. The great thing about me is that I'm posting the whole story. No endless waiting for updates in suspense. And, I'm not demanding to have so many reviews before I post a new chapter! I freakin hate that!

This story is a little bit OOC for Syaoran but it's for those you who want a quick love story that's somewhat kawaii (I hope). So enjoy my fic and leave comments if you liked it or thought it was pathetic.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and that applies for the rest of the story. Please don't sue me I'm just an addicted fan!

00000000000

**NOTE: Hey guys I went back and edited this story! I added more (just a tiny bit) to a few chapters where I felt the scenes were rushed. I was a little disappointed I didn't get more reviews but then I realized that most stories that have over 100 reviews have been around for at least a year. I also realize there are a TON of other CCS romance fanfics with Sakura and Syaoran, so I'm just happy now I at least have 7 reviews. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I hope to see more in the future (cuz that's just me being greedy hehe)! But most of all, I hopeyouenjoy reading. Thanks, Kit Kat.**

Chapta 1: Broken

Sakura's eyes lightly fluttered open as rays of sunshine fell through her window. She looked positively beat: puffy eyes swollen from crying, pale skin, and a messy mop of hair tangled in frustration. She shut her blinds, frowning. _How can the world be so bright and happy when I'm in so much pain?_

Kenji. She never wanted to hear that name again. He was the newest member of the "I dated Sakura, used her, then broke her heart" club. And so the list keeps going. _I don't understand why I always end up with the same type of guy. I feel like the biggest loser…_ Sakura stared at her expressionless face in the mirror. _I'm in terrible need of a shower…_

After the much necessary grooming, Sakura lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling fan turning slowly. _I don't feel like doing anything but the more I sit here and think about it the more sad I feel._

She glanced at the pink phone sitting on her nightstand. _I need to talk to someone... _Sakura reached over and picked up the phone. She pushed 1 on the speed dial and silently waited. **Ring ring!**_Please pick up._

00000000000

**Ring ring!** _Ugh who the hell is calling this early in the morning? _Syaoran rolled over and reached for the phone before it cut to the answering machine.

"Hello?" he yawned while scratching his toned chest.

"…Syaoran?"

"Sakura? What's wrong?" his eyebrows knit in concern.

"Kenji… me..." she tried so hard not to cry but it was no use. She let go and began sobbing lightly into the reciever. "Help me Syaoran!"

"Shh shhh, it's ok. I'll be over in 15." He hung up the phone, spun out of bed, and ran to the shower. Him and Sakura had been best friends forever. He hated all these guys. How could they hurt her like this? It drove him insane.

Sakura was always beautiful, but she didn't quite --ahem-- develop until her and Syaoran got into high school. She was now known for more than just her prettyface... She was noticed for her slim but curvy body.

Boys were suddenly crowding her at school, at the mall, on the streets... Basically everywhere she went. And Sakura, being the naive, kind-hearted girl she was, went out with a few of them.

It tore him apart. Now Syaoran was also a heart throb and had his share of girls drooling over him, but he never paid them any attention. He had to protect Sakura.

He always knew he loved Sakura, but he thought it was just brotherly love. He didn't realize that he was IN love with Sakura until that fateful firstday of their freshman year...

00000000000

_God where is Sakura? I've been waiting for her for 20 minutes! _Syaoran sighed impatiently as he leaned against some lockers. He had walked her home pretty much everyday in middle school. It was what they did. She didn't tell him not to wait...

_Well, we didn't really say where we'd meet... Maybe she's waiting for me outside or somethin. _He walked a short ways out the back enterance to the school.

In the parking lot, a few junior guys were revving their engines while girls that surrounded their cars giggled stupidly. Syaoran rolled his eyes at them and continued searching for his friend.

"Lookin for Sakura?" he turned around to see a girl in one of his classes leaning against the building, watching him.

"And if I am?" he asked coldly. Some girls in the past had tried to hurt and shun Sakura because they were jealous of her relationship with him. That problem was taken care of immediately by Syaoran nonetheless, but it was a new school and he feared it might happen to her again.

"She's over there by the red mustang." Syaoran looked in the direction she pointed. _No... _He couldn't believe it. Sakura was standing next to the car with a group of upperclassmen. The owner of the mustang, Junior Tenchi Muyo, (A/N: Ha ha get it? Oh, I don't own Tenchi Muyo either... what a sad life i lead...) was talking cockily about something, his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist.

"Looks like she doesn't need you to save her anymore." The girl walked away and Syaoran stood there hurt and stunned. He could see the uncomfortable look on her face and yet she was still standing there with that---that monster!

Sakura glanced over and saw Syaoran staring. She tried to wave but he turned away, trying to hide his anger. He shook his head and walked away quickly, not even looking back for a second.

00000000000

No, it definatley wasn't brotherly love he felt for her. After that day he realized that he, Li Syaoran, was madly in love with Kinomoto Sakura, the girl who looked at him like he was a teddy bear or some ridiculous play thing a child would consider a "friend".

Of coarse he forgave her after that day. He needed her. She was the only one who understood him. And so it was that fate which condemned him to watch his Sakura kiss other guys and have her heart broken. If only she could see him as more than the sidekick. They were now fresh out of college and she still treated him that way.

Syaoran jumped out of the shower and put on a white undershirt and boxers. He then buttoned up a somewhat casual green shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Last, he pulled on some kahkicargo shorts and threw onhis white nike "kicks". _Why do I always dress up when I'm going to see her? _

He ran a brush threw his hair. No good. It will always be messy, but it still looked hot. _Ok Syaoran... You're going to Sakura's house, not the prom. _His toothbrush made several mad sweeps at his teeth for a minute before heading out the door.

In a fury, he ran toward the girl he cared about the most. _I'll save you… I always do._

00000000000

Honk honk here comes the cheese factory! I know this chapter was a little sappy but it'll get better. Reviews are nice …

.. Kit Kat


	2. Chapta 2: Healing

Chapta 2: Healing

Amber on emerald: eyes meet. Sakura stood in the doorway staring at Syaoran. A light breeze passed between them. It blew Sakura's hair lightly as Syaoran stood in awe. _So beautiful…_

"Come in." she finally said and opened the door a little wider. He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"Something smells good…" Syaoran said to break the awkward silence.

"Brownies."

"Comfort food…" He took a seat at the table. "So… You wanna talk about it?"

"A little bit of yes and no," she passed him a cup of tea and stared sadly into her own. "I know I should have listened to you when you said Kenji was trouble. I'm such an idiot! I just kept thinking 'maybe he's different' but I was wrong. They're all the same. They all try to get me in bed and the minute I say no they don't want me anymore. Oh Syaoran I'm so tired of being abandoned!" she thrust her head into his chest and began crying heavily.

"There there. It's aright, I'm here. I'll never leave you. Never." His words shocked both of them a little. Syaoran blushed uneasily as she stared into his eyes.

"Thank you. You're a great friend."

_Ouch! _Syaoran smirked disappointedly. "No prob."

"Hey we should totally hang out tonight! It'll be fun." Sakura's mood was instantly lifted and began blabbing on about what to do.

"Eh, alright…" he nodded. _That's Sakura for ya. Can't stay sad for too long… _He suddenly froze. A brilliant idea! "Let's go to the beach."

"Why?" she sensed he had some kind of trick up his sleeve.

"Dress warm yet sexy. I'll have a surprise for you."

"No! Not another photo shoot. Wah, I just wanted to have fun!" Sakura whined. Syaoran discovered he was quiet talented at photography while in high school and decided to pursue his hobby to make a little extra cash (who would've thought?). Somehow Sakura always ended up having to be in his pictures.

"Work is fun."

"All work and no play makes Syao a dull boy."

"Hey now don't hate me cuz I'm the masta."

"Master of what? Self-absorption?"

"Ack put away that hater-aide girl." He snapped his fingers and Sakura gave in and laughed.

"Alright, alright I'll do it. What time do I meet you, playa?" she smiled and he raised his eyebrows in response.

"8 o'clock. I'll see you then… I need to get ready." He waved and headed out the door leaving her smirking. _Sexy? I'll give him sexy… Ok that was weird. _She shook her head and leaned back in her chair, wondering why she suddenly felt so attracted to her best friend.

00000000000

Hmmm… What will happen next? Does Sakura fancy Syaoran? What will she wear? Gasp Find out in the next chapter!

.. Kit Kat


	3. Chapta 3: Wanting

Chapta 3: Wanting

The beach was amazing at night. The ocean gently shimmered white from the stars above, stretching on forever. Syaoran laid down a blanket and sat, quietly admiring the sky. _Perfect…_

"Hey." Sakura arrived and sat beside him on the blanket.

"…H-hey." Syaoran gulped. She was breathtaking. Her curves were hugged by a sparkling white halter dress and her hair cascaded to her shoulders in small waves with a whitelily tucked neatly behind one ear. And that perfume… Oh, she smelled like sweet vanilla icecream dripping seductivelyon a summer'sevening.She was surrounding him and he couldn't escape.

"Got your camera?" she squirmed uncomfortably in his stare. _Is this too sexy to be wearing for this?_

"Oh… yeah. Ready?" she nodded and stood up. The wind blew her hair and dress to the side as shelooked up tothe sky. **Click!** And so it went on for another hour. Sakura, dancing and posing and Syaoran, snapping his camera.

00000000000

"I'm out of film." Syaoran finally smiled sheepishly and motioned for her to come sit next to him on the blanket.

"You think ya got anything good?" Sakura asked, slightly out of breath.

"Most definitely! You were… amazing." They both flushed and turned their attention to the stars. It was a beautiful sight.

Sakura stole a glance at her friend. His profile was strong and handsome as his chocolate hair blew carefree in the wind. He looked like a Greek god the way the moonlight shone upon his face. She trembled. _He seems so different right now... I've never looked at him like this before._

"You cold?" he looked at her. Before she could protest he put his muscular arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. _She's so close… Iwant her... Ilove her. _

He gulped, unsure of what to do. Maybe he could just sit there and enjoy her company... _But if I never say anything it'll happen again. She'll end up with another guy and I'll be left in the dust... The best friend who can watch from afar, but never touch._

_It's now or never…_ "Sakura?"

"Y-yeah?" she was tingling inside. _Why is he so close? What's happening…to us?_

"Ya wanna know something ridiculous?" she nodded and he continued, "It's ridiculous that I could stand by and watch you get hurt by him this whole time."

"No, Syao it's not your fault. I--"

"No it is! It's idiotic. I've been in love with you since the day I met you and yet I never had the courage to say anything until now." His amber eyes stared intensely into her confused emerald.

"Wha… What?" she answered back weakly.

"Aishiteru, Sakura." And he couldn't hold back any longer. His emotionswere spillingout of him as he took her in his arms tightly and kissed her passionately. Sakura was motionless, not sure what to do.

She wanted torespond to the intoxicatingkiss. She wanted to relax in his strong arms and forget everything. She wantedhim, but at the same time she was still afraid. Always afraid. She pulled away.

"Syaoran, I…" she looked into his hurt face. "Gomen!" tears fell from her eyes and she ran away into the distance. _What have I done?_

00000000000

Ooh drama! I hope you guys are enjoying my fic. Now, on to the last chapter!

.. Kit Kat


	4. Chapta 4: Resolution

Chapta 4: Resolution

Days went by and no word from Syaoran. What could she say? She choked. _He's perfect and I blew it. He probably doesn't love me anymore…_

'Don't be an idiot' _Who are you and why are you in my head? _'I'm you're common sense. I know, it's been a while…' _Hey! _'But seriously Sakura… why are you so afraid to be loved?' _I'm not! I just know I'll end up getting hurt again. I don't want to destroy my friendship with him… He's all I have! _

'Sakura, you've grown so used to dating the wrong guy that when the right guy (who's been there all along) finally confesses, you reject him cuz you think he's the same when you know he's different.' _Wha?_

'Don't act dumb. Ya know what, you don't deserve him. He put his heart out on the line for you and you reject him because YOU are afraid of getting hurt. Love is the opposite of that. You know he cares the most about you. He drops everything for you.' _…You're right. If I have to be hurt, I'd rather it be from him than anyone else. _(A/N: ok that line was taken from His and Her Circumstances. I don't own that either... **sigh**) _He is different. I love him. I want him. I need him!_

'And my work is done!' _But what do I do now? _'Go to him… Now! Quickly, before it's too late.' Sakura bolted out of her house, her heart on fire. _Syaoran… _

00000000000

_Hmm… Almost done. _Syaoran finished taping the box filled with his clothes. He was offered a job transfer to America a long time ago. The only thing that kept him from taking it was Sakura… He didn't want to loose her. _She's lost to me. Change is good… America will be my new beginning. _

He stared out the window and noticed a lone cherry blossom tree. It seemed to be crying, for its petals were falling off the branches, dancing solemnly to the ground. _Sakura... No matter how hard I try to make myself believe I can live without you, I know I'm still in love you._

Syaoran turned from the window and ran a hand through his messy hair in frusturation. _Maybe I can still fix our friendship… Having her like that is better than not having her at all. _

He looked at the few articles he had failed to pack. One was a gift Sakura had given him for Christmas. It was a picture of him and her, arms around each other's shoulders and smiling. They looked like they could never be happier in anyone else's arms.

With his final decision he headed out the door and ran toward the girl he cared about the most.

00000000000

Sakura ran, ignoring her shortage of breath and not quite paying attention. _I must reach him!_

Syaoran ran, perhaps a little to fast around the corner…

**BAM!** They collided with Syaoran falling on top of Sakura. "Gomen!" they both said until they realized who the other was. Syaoran backed away in panic.

"Gomen gomen! I'm so sorry Sakura. Not just for running into you, for everything!" Sakura watched him with gentle eyes as he fought to find a reason for her to forgive him.

"We can still be friends, right? I don't want to loose you, you're all I have left here!" he looked at her desperately.

"Oh Syaoran." She pulled him close to her chest. "We'll always be friends. I'm the one that should be sorry. I was a fool. I was afraid of getting hurt again and I hurt you, the one person I care about most. Now, I realize," _Oh sweet torture… _he shivered as her lips grew close to his ear, whispering lightly, "Aishiteru. I love you, Syaoran. More than anything. Give me the chance to make things right. I love you… I love you."

He looked up and saw her face was streaming with tears. She tipped his head up more and brought her lips upon his. Syaoran held her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Sakura..." she suddenly felt a jolt of fear. His head was down. _Does he not want me? _"I'm so happy." They both laughed in relief and he pulled her into another kiss.

_I'll never leave you… Never._

00000000000

Yea the end! I hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I did writing this. I'm gonna try to write more fics in the future, so I would appreciate criticism and comments . But every fanfic I write won't be posted till I'm done to make everyone happy.

.. Kit Kat


	5. Epilogue: Part 1

One reviewer asked about dear Syaoran going to America, so I'm adding an epilogue just for you!

Also, another reviewer also said I should lighten up on the American culture… I completely understand that anime is set in Japan, etc. but I don't live there so I don't know everything about their culture. I live in America, so the only culture I can best identify with is the American culture. So I'm sorry, but I will not take out some of the slang words in this epilogue. If you don't like that, it's ok just don't read it. My writing would not flow very well if I take out what is comfortable for me.

-.. Kit Kat

0000000000

Warning: This chapter has sexual situations! No lemon, but sexual situations. This is your warning; so don't be mad at me. I repeat, no lemon! Ok now that that's out of the way…

Epilogue: Part 1

"Hey."

"…Hey." Syaoran opened the door to his apartment to allow Sakura to enter. She tried to act cheerful, but her eyes revealed her unmistaken sadness.

"Wow it's so… empty." Sakura and Syaoran had finally become a couple yesterday. It was the best day of her life until she heard the news: Syaoran was leaving.

"…Yeah. I already moved all my boxes to the truck." His eyes rested on the floor.

"What about your furniture?"

"Sold. A friend of mine is stopping by in a few days to pick everything up and deliver it."

"Oh." A silence passed through the apartment. They watched each other for a while, not sure what to do or say.

Finally, Sakura turned away. Tears were forming fast, blurring her vision. _I promised myself I wouldn't cry! I need to be happy for him. This is an opportunity of a lifetime…_

"Sakura!" he ran to her and she opened her arms to embrace him.

"I-I'm sorry I--"

"Shhh…" he put one hand to her mouth while the other wiped away stray tears. "Sakura…" he could feel himself shaking. He quickly lowered his head to hers and their lips touched.

"Syaoran." Sakura returned the kiss fiercer than intended. They both blushed, embarrassed.

"Hehe… Sorry 'bout that." he grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not." Sakura said seductively. He starred at her shocked, his mouth faintly open.

"Sakura?" she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Please… Make love to me. You're the only one I want to have me." She whispered.

"Sakura… it will make me leaving more difficult for the both of us." _I want her… but I won't hurt her._

"Please! Before you leave me." She began to shake. He embraced her and stroked her head.

"Don't look at it that way, Saku-chan. I'll be back before you know it." Syaoran said it more to reassure himself.

She continued to whimper as he rubbed her back softly. Syaoran held back his own despair; afraid it would upset Sakura again.

"Syaoran?"

"Mmhm?"

"I love you." That was it. Syaoran couldn't hold back any longer.

"I love you too, my Sakura." he pulled her body closer to his and began kissing her passionately. She sighed in relief and returned the rough kiss.

After making out for what seemed an eternity, Syaoran carried Sakura slowly to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He gazed into her bright green eyes filled with excitement, passion, and a little anxiety.

"Are you sure you want me to keep going?" he brushed her bangs from her flushed cheeks and kissed her neck quietly.

"Yes." She sighed happily and he continued. His tongue gently trailed down her neck and shoulder, which he paused to nibble on. Her back arched, electrified to his every touch.

With clumsy fingers, Sakura started unbuttoning Syaoran's shirt. He smiled and shed the unwanted clothing once Sakura reached the last button. She could see his tight muscles through the white undershirt and gulped with anticipation.

Teasingly, he discarded the shirt and Sakura ran her fingers over his chest and abs. He trembled with eagerness and undressed her in response. They eloped into another kiss and melted with bliss.

They both lost their innocence that night, soaring in the happiness of their own love. For that night they forgot the future and past. They only remembered each other and those moments. Those bittersweet moments in each other's arms, the quiet apartment only filled with them.

0000000000

Beep beep beep… The alarm clock echoed throughout the calm room. Syaoran cursed and fumbled around for the snooze button.

He finally hit it and returned to his cozy pillow only to find Sakura sleeping on his chest. He smiled, remembering the previous night's events. _Sakura you truly are amazing._

"Wake up beautiful angel." He teased while brushing his fingers over her nose. She groaned and turned over.

"I'm no angel right now!" she mumbled into the pillow.

"Let me be the judge of that." He tried to turn her over but she wiggled from his hands.

"No! You'll go blind."

"Blind with love." (A/N: Yes, that was a little line I kinda took from Star Wars III… prolly the most ridiculous line in the movie I might add! No, I don't own Star Wars. That'd be creepy if I was George Lucas writing a romance anime fanfic!)

"What the? You are so cheesy Syao-kun!" she threw a pillow at his face playfully.

"Come on. Pwease? I want to see your lovely face." He whimpered (sarcastically, of course.)

"Ugh OK!" she spun around and looked him in the eye, pouting none-the-less. Her hair stuck up like his and her eyes were slightly red from all the crying before their little escapade.

"Well?" she shook her head impatiently.

"…You were right!" He burst out laughing and got another pillow to the face.

"I'll kill you Li Syaoran!" she chased him around the room, ticked. Finally he spun around to catch her arm and pin her to the wall. She turned her face away, angry.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…" his voice was low and seductive in her ear, his warm breath unleashed butterflies in her stomach.

"What?" she said weakly.

"You're the most beautiful girl on Earth right now." He kissed her neck and she whimpered.

"Psh, whatever…" she tried to push him off but his grip was tight. She looked into his amber eyes and found them blazing with want.

"Want to go another round?" he licked his teeth and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Syaoran you dirty hentai pervert! We need to be at the airport in an hour."

"Ok, it'll be a quickie then."

"Syaoran!"

"Alright, alright!"

"I'm gonna go take a shower…" she saw the look in his eye, "alone." She shut the door in his face.

"So cold… ice cold."

Sakura emerged a little later fully clothed and in a new outfit. Syaoran raised one eyebrow at her as she shrugged.

"So you did plan it!" he chuckled amazed.

"What can I say? Even I can be a little…" she wrapped her arms around him and he gulped, "Naughty." The look on Syaoran's face was priceless. She gave him a little wink.

"You better take a long, cold shower." She giggled and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Yep that's obvious." He smiled and turned the shower on.

0000000000

Ok… no real cliffhanger besides the fact we still don't know if Syaoran is actually going to go to America. Good thing I'm posting part 1 and 2 together, just for you.

-.. Kit Kat


	6. Epilogue: Part 2

Epilogue: Part 2

The drive down was torture. Sakura followed Syaoran's truck in her own car. Each mile they got closer to the airport their hearts heaved. All they wanted was each other, and now even that wasn't possible. Finally they arrived in the parking lot and got out.

"Syaoran, what about your things?" Sakura looked at the boxes in the bed of the truck.

"I give my keys to the manager of the parking area and he'll take it to a special lot where they'll ship my stuff in a few days." (A/N: I'm sorry if Sakura always seems likes she is asking stupid questions I just need to make sure I'm elaborating on all my ideas…)

"Oh." She grew quiet. _This is it... But who was I kidding thinking he would stay just for me? This is his career!_

They walked silently into the airport. The whole rest of Sakura's time there was a blur. She hardly remembered walking with him through all the security checks. She finally snapped out of it when they arrived at the last checkpoint before Syaoran's gate.

"I'm sorry Miss but this is as far as you can get without a ticket." The security woman said honestly. Sakura looked at Syaoran with a trembling lip.

"I guess this is goodbye." She said, her voice shaking.

"Sakura." He embraced her as a few stray tears fell from her eyes. "It's not forever. I promise I'll come back to you as soon as I can. Remember what I said," she nodded but he continued anyway, "I'll never leave you. Never."

"Never." She repeated. She rubbed her eyes free of tears and smiled faintly. "Syaoran?"

"Yes my cherry blossom?"

"I'll never leave you either."

"Is that a promise?" he smiled.

"Pinky promise." They linked pinkies like they did as ten-year-olds and shook firmly.

"Goodbye." He kissed her softly and then walked away quickly. If he had stayed any longer he would have never left.

"Goodbye…" Sakura turned and walked out of the airport, numb, until she reached her car. The whole way her lips tingled from Syaoran's farewell kiss.

0000000000

The End…

Only kidding! Man am I mean! I wouldn't just leave poor Sakura like that. Keep reading!

0000000000

Syaoran sat at the gate, his leg twitching. _I don't want to go! I'd rather stay here with my Sakura…_

He closed his eyes and was flooded with memories of her from the past week… The photo shoot at the beach, their first kiss, her rejecting him, him apologizing, her apologizing, the confession, last night…

He felt tears sting the corner of his eyes. He missed her already and he was still in Japan. _If I don't go they'll fire me… I need this job! I love this job!_

'But not as much as you love her, right?' _Who the heck are you? _

'Your common sense… Man, why do I always come to the rescue in this fanfic?' _What? _

'Never mind that. What the heck are you still doing here?' _Um… Waiting for my plane? _

'Ugh no that's not what I meant! You're supposed to be with Sakura right now.' _I can't! My job… _

'Oh cut the job crap! You can get another one.' _What the? Wouldn't my common sense be telling me to go to America because having a job is important? _

'Damn, you've waited all your life to be with Sakura and now you blow her off for your job? That is not common sense my friend, that's just stupid!' _…Somehow that makes a lot of sense. _'Uh… duh!'

_Ok, ok! So say I do want to be with Sakura right now…what am I supposed to do? I've sold everything and—_'Syaoran stop thinking so hard! Just do it! Go!' _Go? _'Yes, GO to her! Do I have to spell it out for you? G-O! G-O!'

Syaoran jumped up and began making his way back to the parking lot. _I need to get my keys back… I need to… Sakura. Sakura!_

0000000000

Syaoran sped down the road. After a little explaining to the lady at the front desk and the manager, he had his ticket refunded and his car back. It had started to rain hard, but that didn't stop our Syaoran. With windshield wipers flying, he zoomed down the road with Sakura on his mind.

"Yes almost there! Only 12 more blocks and I—Shit!" Syaoran felt the car swerve as one of his tires blew out. He pulled over, cursing humanity. He didn't have time to replace the tire himself but he couldn't just leave his car here either. However…

A stroke of luck! Syaoran knew of a repair shop a few blocks up. He ran into the shop and explained his situation.

"Alright, we'll get some men to help out. You go ahead and get you're girl." The owner winked at Syaoran.

"Thanks, I'll come by tomorrow morning!" Syaoran called while running out. It was pouring, but Syaoran kept moving. _Love makes you do crazy things._

000000000

Syaoran panted hard. He was drenched head to toe. _So tired… No! Only a few blocks to go._

He sprinted faster and suddenly felt his foot slip. His body spiraled to the concrete in surprise, ripping his jeans and cutting his arms, legs, neck, and face in a few places. He wiped the blood from his cheek and got up. _Almost there…_

A smile spread across his wary face when he saw her house. His ankle seemed to have taken some heavy damage from that fall and he had to practically drag himself to her doorstep. His body leaned against the doorframe for support and his finger reached out to ring the bell.

0000000000

Ding dong! Sakura sat in living room, reading, to fight off the loneliness. _Who could possibly be coming to see me in this horrible rain?_

She stood up and walked curiously to the door. The door swung open and there stood Syaoran looking positively beat but happy.

"Hey." He waved his hand casually.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here? Oh my God, what happened to you? You're bleeding!" Syaoran felt at peace and eagerly allowed her to drag him in the house and to the couch.

Sakura ran to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and any first aid looking thing she could find. Syaoran was in heaven as she dried him and bandaged his wounds. He didn't mind the slight ache at all. _She's definitely worth the pain._

"Syaoran… you didn't answer me." Her concerned emerald eyes met his intense brown, "What are you doing here? Your job!"

"I-I forgot something."

"What? What could you have possibly forgotten to make you come all the way back here?" her patience was nonexistent. She was getting very angry. _Does he not think!_

"I forgot to tell you," he grabbed Sakura's shoulders tightly to calm her down, "I love you." He pulled her close to him and kissed her. _I want this feeling to last forever._

"Syaoran…" she began to tremble with joy, "I-I love you too! Aishiteru!" she buried her head into his chest and he rubbed her back softly.

"I told you I'd never leave you!" He said boastfully.

"Syaoran?" Sakura brought her head up to look at him.

"What?"

"Shut up." They both laughed and stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night… and then forever after that.

0000000000

Yeah epilogue! I'm glad I decided to write it. The story now feels so… complete! Thanks to you, old readers and new, for inspiring me. You guys are awesome!

-.. Kit Kat


End file.
